You Got a Friend in Me
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: Rachel helps Quinn out with her "problem" when Quinn finds herself in an uncomfortable situation during glee club practice. This is a follow-up Say Hello to My Little Friend.


Thank you those of you who commented on Say Hello to My Little Friend. I hope this is a satisfactory follow-up. Please leave me comments. They're like crack for me. :) Promise I am working on the next chapter of 1000 Beautiful Things, I just had to get this out of my head. Look for more of this story verse to come. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

The month following their bathroom tryst at Rachel's house was awkward, to say the least. It was spent with Quinn pretending to be happy with Finn, though she still wouldn't let him touch her, and Rachel being her usual glee club diva self and pretending not to stare at Quinn's ass in her short Cheerio's skirt any time they were in the same vicinity. Of course, these developments did not go unnoticed by the rest of the club, not to say that the others noticed that Rachel was staring at Quinn's ass in particular or that Quinn was unhappy with her relationship, but that both girls were acting very strange indeed. The girls themselves, however, were not oblivious to the heated glances they stole when they thought the other was not looking, nor could they deny the fact that they were forever bound together by the knowledge that they were the other's firsts, that and the fact that Rachel knew the deepest, darkest secret of the most popular girl in school.

Quinn woke up in a foul mood on a Friday morning. Her least favorite appendage (barring when a certain brunette was impaled upon it) had made its ugly appearance the previous evening. She dreaded the days she had to attend school with the thing hidden away in her spankies, though the cheerleading uniform did little to conceal its presence. She relied on extra tight bikini briefs and thoughts of dead puppies to keep her peers oblivious to her problem.

She strode into the school, head bitch in charge attitude in full force and with a resolve of the strongest steel. That is, until her eyes met Rachel Berry's. Suddenly her smirk faltered as flashbacks of their first sexual encounter bombarded her mind and most of the blood in her body rushed to her face and groin. Ignoring the brunette's worried frown, she quickly repositioned her books and pushed through the throng of students to the closest bathroom.

When she was safely seated at her desk in first period, she buried her face in her arms in embarrassment. She had never gotten a hard-on in school. Ever. Mostly because Finn was usually trailing her and one look at him quelled any feelings of arousal she might have felt. She had a foreboding feeling that the day was going to be hell, because not only was Rachel in two of her classes and her lunch, but they also had Glee practice at the end of the day.

She skipped lunch to shower after Cheerios practice. After all, if she had showered with the girls, as per normal, how would they not have noticed the unusual addition to her anatomy? Plus, the only reason she had even bothered making it to lunch in the past month was to stare at a certain brunette's legs. She attempted with no avail to ignore Rachel's concerned stares for the duration of physics. She almost groaned in frustration when the bell rang and she stood up finding that her spankies were tighter than ever and that her underwear was damp and sticky against her.

By glee, she was a mess of nerves and hormones. She almost feigned ill when she remembered that Mr. Schue had given them an assignment to find a chart topping pop song of the 21st century that was due. Rachel would no doubt demand to perform first and Quinn was not sure that she could handle that, not when she was already so worked up.

When the opening notes from Britney Spears's "Toxic" were played by the band, she seriously considered leaving the room. She knew it would not end well at all. She found herself wishing that they had never hooked up in the first place because if she didn't know how Rachel felt against her or what her face looked like when she came or the sounds she made… The blonde felt herself throb. She quickly crossed her legs and tried not to pull a Finn as she watched the object of the majority of her most recent dirty dreams prance around the room, stopping occasionally to gyrate seductively, while crooning the Britney song at the top of her lungs.

When the last note was sung and Rachel stood panting before the rest of the club with a smug smile gracing her features, Quinn squirmed in her chair, which resulted in a slight lessening of the pressure between her legs and a definite increase of the tightness in her crotch.

"That was really great Rachel!" Mr. Schuster stood before the class and waited for the slightly more enthusiastic applause, mostly from the male population of the room, than was usual for Rachel to receive to die down. He motioned for the brunette, who was beaming at her club mates, to take a seat and she flounced over to the empty seat to Quinn's right and flopped down. "Now who would like to perform next?"

As usual, no one volunteered and the club's leader was left standing awkwardly in front of the group of apathetic teenagers. "Come on, surely one of you is prepared. Quinn, why don't you show us what you've got?"

"M-me?" Quinn stuttered out, causing Santana to snort and Finn to look at her with dumb, puppy-like, worried eyes.

"Yes, you. Now get up here. Don't be nervous."

Quinn looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes fixated on her. She knew there was absolutely no way for her to stand without revealing her secret to everyone. She tried to send a nonverbal message to her teacher with her wild, desperate eyes.

"I really, really don't think that's a good idea."

"Quinn, I gave you this assignment so you guys would do it. If you don't have it prepared, I'm afraid it will affect the number of solos you're going to receive in the future. I don't care if you think of a song off the top of your head, but you need to get up here and sing something."

Rachel studied the almost frantic girl to her left, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Then she noticed her legs were tightly crossed and her delicate hands were covering her lap and realization crashed over her. She would have to think fast.

"If I may, Mr. Schue?" The head cheerleader shot her a hopeful glance and the teacher standing at the front of the room rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Go ahead, Rachel."

"I believe it is entirely the fault of my own that Quinn is not prepared. You see, she came by my house last night seeking help on the assignment, and while I do not condone procrastination, I assisted her in choosing a song, which I have an innate talent for, might I add. However, her printer was broken so I volunteered to print the sheet music out for her and bring it to practice today. Unfortunately, it slipped my mind to get it out of my car this morning."

"Quinn, why didn't you just tell-"

"Mr. Schue, I hate to interrupt you, but we are wasting valuable rehearsal time. Why don't you get one of my peers to perform while Quinn and I retrieve her sheet music from my car?"

"I don't see why it would take both-"

"Do you or do you not want Quinn's performance to be the best quality that she has to offer? The others have all had time to look over their music today while, because of my simple mistake, Quinn has had none. I assure you that it is of paramount importance that she accompany me."

All the occupants looked at the diva and her blonde counterpart, who was nodding enthusiastically, like they had each grown an extra head. They had never been known to work together, much less agree to be in each other's presence voluntarily.

"Fine, if it is that important, go ahead. Mercedes, would you like to sing next?"

Rachel immediately jumped up, gathered her music books and purse and handed the books to Quinn, who gratefully held them in front of her and followed the brunette out the door.

The Cheerio then all but sprinted down the halls and out the front doors of the school, Rachel following her closely. As soon as they were out the doors, Quinn paused and attempted to reign in her raging hormones and gain some semblance of control over her body. The singer wasn't helping, however, as she intertwined her fingers with the taller girl's and dragged her towards the student parking lot. When they reached Rachel's black Focus, the singer opened a door and crawled into the back seat, beckoning the cheerleader to join her.

"Rachel, are you crazy!" The brunette beamed at her suddenly. "What?"

"You called me Rachel!" The blonde rolled her eyes, but her gesture of annoyance was bellied by a small smile quirking the corners of her mouth.

"It is your name. But seriously, anyone could see us out here. What would everyone think if they saw…" Her sentence trailed off as Rachel sat up to remove her panties from under her skirt and her mouth began to water. The brunette smirked at her slack jawed expression.

"From the looks of it," she gestured to the very prominent bulge poorly hidden by the flaps in her cheerleading skirt, "you're not going to last very long. We'll have to be quick anyway; Mr. Schue is expecting us back soon."

Quinn just stared at the other girl, and attempted to cover her arousal, blushing almost violet.

"Well, don't just sit there. You can't fuck me properly if you're still wearing your spankies."

The cheerleader whimpered quietly and hurriedly shucked off her restraining undergarments, almost falling forward and eating seat in the process. Soon, she was left sitting on her knees with the pale member protruding from a slit in her short skirt.

Rachel moaned at the sight and surged forward to kiss the blonde, one hand tangling in her hair and the other gripping the shaft that was poking her lower abdomen, stroking its length teasingly. She was taken aback, however, when Quinn's wandering fingers briefly squeezed one of her breasts then moved down to press against her clit. She groaned and rocked against the hand, trying to concentrate on the duel taking place between the taller girl's tongue and her own while still managing to continue to tease the erection she held in her hand.

When she was certain she was aroused and wet enough to handle Quinn's somewhat formidable girth, she pushed against the blonde's shoulders gently, prompting the Cheerio to pull away, and lay back in the seat, bending her knees and spreading her legs wide. The cheerleader licked her lips, her eyes going dark as she crawled over the other girl, bracing herself with her palms on either side of the brunette's head and positioning herself at her opening.

The blonde bent down to press one last kiss to plump lips before dipping two of her fingers into the warm, tight heat and spreading the juices she found pooled there onto her hardened member. She lowered herself to her elbows and shifted her hips forward until the head of it was grazing Rachel's soaked opening. Then, in one fluid motion, with a smoothness that Quinn didn't know she possessed, she was inside the other girl. Rachel squealed and the cheerleader lay still inside her until the brunette began to squirm impatiently. The taller girl started a steady rhythm which the singer quickly picked up and they began to move in tandem with Rachel's legs wrapped around the blonde's back, her nails digging into the polyester of the Cheerios uniform. Quinn leaned down to suck on a reddening earlobe which earned a groan from the girl under her.

"You like this, don't you? Me being on top of you and fucking you turns you on, doesn't it?" She almost blushed at the words coming from her mouth, but brown eyes rolled back and lithe hips bucked up a little harder and she soon forgot what she was meant to be embarrassed by.

Pale fingers moved to cup pert breasts through the material of Rachel's argyle cardigan. The offending garment was quickly unbuttoned and the bra underneath it pushed up. Pink lips surrounded a hardened brown nipple and sucked while the other was rolled roughly between a thumb and forefinger. All the while, Rachel's pants, moans, and whimpers were growing louder and more desperate by the second.

"You're about to come, aren't you? Just like a dirty tramp. You'd better call my name when you do because no one will ever get you off like me."

"Oh my god! Quinn!"

And with that, the brunette's walls spasmed around Quinn and the smaller girl arched off of the seat. However, if the head cheerleader noticed she gave no indication, for she continued pounding into the girl below her, the slapping sounds reverberating off of the windows of the vehicle. Rachel's moans had become hoarse shouts and half sobs and she began repeating Quinn's name over and over again like a mantra. The blonde in question could feel herself growing close to the edge as well. Her breaths were leaving her body as short, harsh pants, all thoughts of dirty talk had ceased, and her abs were beginning to ache from the effort, even though she had given up on trying to hold herself up in lieu of lying on top of the other girl. She was practically eating Rachel's neck, having buried her face there earlier, and she was pretty sure the singer's breast would have bruises marring it the following day from how tightly she was gripping it.

Quinn pulled her face away from the brunette's collarbone in time to see the diva throw her head back and screw her eyes shut. An incoherent string of curses poured from her lips and her back began to arch once more. Quinn found herself so lost in the feeling of the smaller girl's chest heaving against her own, the sounds she was making, the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach every time their bodies collided and the sensation of gliding through Rachel's tight heat that she didn't realize she was coming until it was almost too late.

"Shit!"

She sat up quickly and pulled out of the writhing girl, causing her to release all over said girl's bare stomach that was still twitching from her second orgasm.

"Don't move."

Rachel was still trying to catch her breath and opened hazy chocolate eyes.

"Quinn?" she breathed out in question of the random command.

"Don't move. Do you have any napkins in here?"

Rachel squinted at her in confusion.

"Yes, in the console. Quinn, what are you-" a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh, Quinn. You _didn't_," she threatened accusingly.

Quinn shot her a guilty look over her shoulder as she sifted through the console.

"You did! Gross! Get it off! It's slimy!" She shrieked as she tried her best to keep still.

"Would you rather me impregnate you with a possibly horribly deformed mutant baby or jizz a little on your stomach?"

"A little! It looks like Mt. Saint Helens exploded down there!"

"At least it didn't get in your hair or on your seats," Quinn offered, trying to soothe the half naked girl. "I could aim for you clothes next time. That would actually be doing you a favor." That earned her a glare. "If you were actually worried about it, you should have brought a condom, Miss I'm-Prepared-for-Anything."

"You're the one with the penis, so it should be your obligation to bring the condom! And anyway, you should have at least asked if I had one."

"Fine, do you have a condom?"

"No, but there's no point now. We already-"

"See, that wouldn't have solved anything. Aha!" She turned to face Rachel with a handful of Sonic napkins. She then carefully wiped off every bit off her essence from the tanned abdomen. "All better."

Rachel smiled, apparently placated, sat up and kissed a blushing cheek before pulling down her bra and buttoning up her cardigan. Quinn grinned at her and pulled her underwear and spankies back on, reveling in the feeling of utter satisfaction that had her feeling much more comfortable in her clothes. She helped the singer into her discarded panties and fix her hair, hoping they could enter the school without looking completely sexed up.

"What are we going to tell Mr. Schue? I mean, he is expecting us to bring back sheet music."

Rachel smiled and patted the blonde on the head not a little condescendingly. Quinn fought back the urge to growl and followed the diva out of the back seat an around to the popped trunk. The shorter girl was sifting through what looked to be file boxes stuffed with sheet music.

"What about I Kissed a Girl?"

"Very funny, Berry." Rachel put a hand on her hip.

"I don't see why you still insist on calling me my last name when we've just had sex."

"Think of it as a term of endearment," the blonde responded sarcastically. "But in all seriousness, thanks for bailing me out in there and, uh, sorting me out."

Rachel nodded to show she heard, but still had her head buried in the trunk.

"I've got it!" She brandished the sheet music like a kindergartener with a piece of handmade macaroni art. Quinn smirked when she saw the title.

"Perfect."

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was seated safely on a stool singing Jessica Simpson's version of "Take My Breath Away."

She was fine until her own hazel eyes met mocha during the second course, and with one shared gaze it was back to thinking of dead puppies and imagining Finn trying to make love to her, which would hopefully forever remain only a horrific nightmare.

She was the last to perform, so she stayed seated and waited for the room to clear out, allowing Finn to press a chaste kiss to her cheek, only barely managing not to roll her eyes. The small brunette approached her only when Mercedes and Mr. Schuester had finally vacated the space, discussing a Beyonce song as they walked through the doorway.

"You were amazing Quinn, really. That song suited your vocal range perfectly. I honestly hope Mr. Schue plans on giving you more solos because I fear he is beginning to lean far too heavily on my vocal abilities, however impressive they may be."

Quinn crossed her legs and wished that watching the singer's lips move while she talked didn't turn her on so damn much. She was so busy checking the girl standing before her out and ignoring the incessant chatter that she didn't realize she had been asked a question. She took in the inquiring expression and shook her head to clear her muddled mind.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know if I should be offended because you obviously just ignored every word I said or flattered because you've been blatantly staring at my chest for the past five minutes." Quinn blushed and moved her gaze to her lap, frowning at the lump that was once again beginning to form there. "Would you care to join me at my home for snacks and possibly a movie? We can continue this conversation on the way to the parking lot."

The blonde was silent for a moment, debating on what to say to the brunette.

"Come on. I'm certainly not carrying you, if that's what you're thinking. I can't be putting excessive strain on my back if I ever want to be able to perform ten shows a week on Broadway."

"I can't get up," Quinn muttered through clenched teeth, suddenly finding the "Shoot for the Stars" poster on the wall particularly interesting.

"And why is th-" She stopped herself and shot Quinn an incredulous look. "We just had sex! And I chose one of the tamest songs in the history for you to perform for this very reason. Honestly, Quinn, we need to work on that."

The Cheerio was nearly red with embarrassment. "I can't help it. I never had this much trouble keeping it down before you and I… you know. It's so humiliating," she all but whimpered and buried her flushed face in her hands.

Rachel sighed, feeling guilty, and gently removed the pale hands from the pink face. "You're too gorgeous to hide." Hazel eyes snapped to her face and the cheerleader's perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed. The singer smiled softly at the girl sitting on the stool and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Come here."

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she was led through the room by her somewhat lover. She squinted in confusion when Rachel stopped by the piano.

"One of my fantasies is to be ravished against this piano. I thought you could make that come true and I could help you out as well." Quinn's eyes widened.

"What if someone comes in while we're…" The brunette just shrugged nonchalantly. "Rachel! If someone walked in on two normal girls making it in the choir hall, it would be a little awkward, but easily forgotten. If someone walks in on me boning Rachel Berry, we might as well jump into a pool full of purple corn syrup."

"Relax. And everyone says that I'm the one with a stick up her ass." Quinn glared. "I usually stay after for at least an hour on Mondays to practice. Everyone knows not to disturb my rehearsing upon pain of endless lecturing." Rachel's eyes twinkled playfully.

The blonde nodded and nervously licked her lips. "So, how does this fantasy of yours play out?"

Rachel swallowed. "Well, first he… she… um- actually you, in my most recent daydreams," she blushed, "shoved me up against the piano."

A smirk planted itself on the Cheerio's face and she forcefully pushed the smaller girl against the dark, polished wood and pressed herself against the singer's back, her arousal digging into the small of the brunette's back. "What next?"

Several quiet pants left her plump, parted lips before she was able to answer. "Then you take off my panties." She gasped as the polka dotted garment was being pulled down her legs before the sentence was even completely out.

"And then?" Quinn was tracing designs with her index finger on the bare skin she had uncovered under Rachel's skirt and the action was driving the diva crazy with want.

"Y-you get down on your knees and-"

"No _fucking_ way." The blonde crossed her arms and stepped away from the shorter girl.

Rachel turned around, her face still flushed. "What?"

"You want me to put my mouth down there. That's _disgusting_."

The brunette shrugged. "You didn't seem to be complaining much when I was on my knees in front of you."

Quinn looked taken aback for a moment. "That's different."

"What if you had exploded in my mouth? Then would it have been different? I believe that would make me going down on you more dangerous, so to speak. The way I see it, you owe me." She smiled smugly, inviting the cheerleader to challenge her.

The blonde cocked her head to one side. "Oh I do, do I?"

Never one to back away from a challenge, she advanced on the singer, sunk to her knees, and hoisted one of the surprisingly long, tanned legs over her shoulder. Rachel squealed and her hands immediately flew to tangle themselves in blonde hair. Quinn's eyes widened at the sight before her. She steeled herself and took a deep breath. Then she leaned forward, stuck her tongue out a tiny bit, and gave the wetness a small lick. Rachel immediately shivered and gave out a raspy moan. Hazel eyes rolled back at the foreign taste.

"God, Rach, you taste so good," Quinn practically groaned into the thigh she was currently kissing.

Rachel gave a small whimper and tugged on the blonde strands between her fingers lightly, prompting the cheerleader to relocate her lips and tongue. She groaned again as soon as she ran her tongue along the full length of the dripping slit before her. Deciding that she wanted more, she teased the girl's opening before pushing her tongue inside. She brought the hand that was not being used to steady the singer, to the diva's clit, using her thumb to rub circles around it. Rachel couldn't stop her skirt clad skirts from rocking against the Cheerio's face when she looked down to see blonde hair moving between her legs. She moaned and let her head fall back and thump against the top of the piano lid.

Eventually, Quinn decided that she had teased the brunette enough and moved her lips to suck on the little bundle of nerves and replaced her tongue with one, then two fingers. Rachel let out a strangled moan as the head cheerleader picked up the pace. Her fingers were digging into Quinn's scalp, pulling her hair from its neat ponytail. The blonde could feel the strong thigh against her cheek beginning to twitch and the heel on her back digging in. With one final squeal, the singer was coming, clenching uncontrollably around pale fingers.

Quinn held the brunette tight, only pulling her leg off her shoulder when she felt the girl could stand on her own. She wiped her chin and leaned in to kiss the shorter girl. Rachel moaned when she tasted herself on the blonde's lips and tongue.

"So," Quinn panted, "What comes next."

Rachel smirked. "You." With that, she turned to face the piano, stuck her ass out, and widened her stance considerably, bending over and gripping the polished surface.

The cheerleader growled and pushed down her spankies and underwear to her knees before flipping up the other girl's skirt and burying herself deep inside. Rachel cried out and pushed her hips back into the taller girl. Quinn just growled again, put one hand on a hip and the other on a shoulder, and began thrusting hard and deep. The brunette began grunting with every thrust and only got louder when the hand that was gripping her shoulder moved to her hair and pulled. Nails dug into tanned hips as Quinn pushed Rachel closer to the edge and tried to hold back her impending orgasm. She was positive that anyone walking outside the closed door would be able to hear the wet slapping sounds paired with the singer's incessant vocalizations and her own labored panting, however this realization turned her on more than anything else, and she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Rach- _fuck_- I'm gonna… I can't… much longer."

Rachel, who was gripping the piano so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, nodded as if she understood. "I-I'm… so close." Was all that she could manage.

Quinn continued pounding into the diva, quickening her pace significantly. Knowing that she wasn't going to last, she brought the hand that had been previously tugging dark tresses around to the other girl's front to pinch her swollen clit. That did the trick and soon the brunette was shuddering against her. She moaned herself, thrust once more, and pulled out, managing to release into her own hand.

"Wow, this stuff _is_ disgusting," she muttered breathlessly as she shook her hand off over a trash can.

Rachel was still bent over next to the piano, clutching it like it was her only lifeline and panting heavily. Quinn made her way to her side and pushed sweaty chocolate locks away from her face with her clean hand before pressing a gentle kiss to a flushed cheek.

"I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll meet you in the parking lot by your car?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, kissing the Cheerio on the lips and straightening up.

Ten minutes later and the two girls were standing by the black Focus starring at each other. Rachel moved first and pecked the taller girl's cheek shyly before stepping back and looking down at her feet. Quinn wringed her hands, feeling awkward.

"So, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded. For once the cheerleader wished that she was having her ear talked off in that moment, but unfortunately for her, she seemed to have fucked the spitfire's ability to speak right out of her. She hesitantly turned and began to walk to her own red compact.

"Quinn, wait!"

The blonde turned on her heel and nearly lost her balance, cursing herself at how overly eager she probably appeared in that moment. The brunette had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and a pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"I know this is meant to be a no strings attached sort of arrangement, but would you like to maybe come over for dinner?"

"Yes." The word was out of her lips almost before Rachel even finished her sentence and she could have slapped herself. That was until she saw the almost blinding smile the singer gave at her answer.

"I'm assuming you'll want to go home first. Do you want to come over at six?"

Quinn blushed. "Actually, can I just follow you there now? I hate it at my house and make a point to spend as little time there as possible."

Rachel just grinned at her.

The glee star's fathers were beginning to prepare dinner when the two teens arrived and were quite surprised to see that Rachel had brought a friend home with her. They were, of course, delighted and practically played 20 questions with her before allowing the girls to retire to the brunette's bedroom.

As soon as she entered the somewhat familiar space, a pair of pink boxers and black sweats were tossed at her along with an A Chorus Line t-shirt. Quinn looked down at the clothes in her hands and raised an eyebrow at the singer.

"What? Even I wear casual clothing when I am at home. Besides, you'll be far more comfortable in my clothes than in your cheerleading uniform."

The blonde nodded and began to change, not caring if Rachel saw since they had already had sex on multiple occasions. However, she almost tripped on her skirt and face planted when Rachel added, "Also, it will be easier to rip those off of you after dinner. My room is sound proof, you know."

Dinner went off without a hitch up until the moment Rachel began stroking the blonde's thigh teasingly and the taller girl almost choked on a mouthful of baked potato. The singer's fathers both teased her lightly while looking knowingly from one girl to the other. Quinn blushed under their gazes and awkwardly helped clear the table.

Once they were safely back in the pink and butter yellow room, Quinn spoke.

"Your dads are really great."

Rachel smiled at the blonde from her seat on the bed. "They really are. I'm sorry your parents are… the way they are."

Quinn smiled sadly and sat beside the brunette relaxing into the touch of the hand that began running up and down her back. "Me too. I can't help but think that I may have turned out differently if they hadn't raised me to be so narrow-minded and judgmental." The blonde sighed wistfully and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder in an uncharacteristic move. "I don't know what I did to deserve you to accept me. Of all people, the girl I relentlessly tortured is the one person in the world that I can trust with my biggest secret."

The smaller girl laced her tanned fingers with the paler ones and gave the hand a small squeeze. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You've changed since you joined glee club. Admittedly, you still occasionally cause me grief, but certainly nothing that will traumatize me for life." She smiled and moved so she could press a short kiss to pouting lips. "Plus, you're far too cute for me to not have forgiven you. Also, the really hot sex we've been having lately is an excellent distraction for any hard feelings I may have been harboring towards you."

Quinn grinned playfully at the brunette. "Horndog."

"Only for you." She tugged on the blonde's hand. "Here, lay back."

The cheerleader smiled shyly but obeyed. As soon as her back hit the mattress, Rachel was clamoring over her and straddling her waist. She leaned down, the ends of her dark hair tickling Quinn's blushing cheeks, and was met halfway in a languid, open mouthed kiss. She twisted her tongue into the blonde's mouth, tasting the apple pie that they had eaten for dessert there. She smirked slightly when the girl underneath her moaned when she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. She was the one whimpering, however, when nails were scraping up her back, pulling up her sweater with them.

She broke from the lip lock and trailed hot kisses along Quinn's delicate jaw line and down the smooth column of her neck. She made sure to find spots to nip and suck at along the way, causing the Cheerio to pant and make little surprised noises in the back of her throat.

Rachel sat up suddenly and pulled her cardigan over her head and discarded her bra before helping Quinn out of her t-shirt and expertly unhooking her red bra. As soon as the two barriers keeping her from exploring the other girl's chest were removed, she realized that it was the first time she had seen that part of her. The taller girl noticed that the girl sitting on top of her hadn't moved since she removed her bra and had been starring at her chest for some time. She blushed and embarrassedly tried to cover her chest with her arms.

"I know they're not much. I think having to restrain them for the Cheerios all the time stunted them."

Rachel just met her gaze and shook her head with a soft smile. "Shhh… You're _gorgeous_."

Quinn flushed darker at the whispered compliment, but was left with no time to think of a response when the other girl gently pulled her arms apart and lowered herself so that their breasts were touching. The blonde arched into the embrace and quickly found plump lips with her own.

Rachel once again was the one to pull away, but this time it was to shimmy down Quinn's body slightly. She blew cool air on one of the pink nipples she discovered, causing it to stiffen immediately. She then took the small bud into her mouth. Quinn moaned low and deep and her fingers tangled in chocolate hair. Rachel lavished the breast with attention before moving to the other. Quinn had begun to rock her hips against the brunette's discreetly and the singer could feel the other girl's arousal hard against her ass.

When she was satisfied with her pampering of the small mounds and Quinn was almost quivering with need, she moved down the lithe body, peppering the taut stomach with kisses. She quickly disposed of the baggy sweat pants and boxers and starred in wonder at the erect member pointing up at her. It never ceased to amaze her that she could arouse the other girl to that state.

She looked into the hazel eyes of the completely naked girl who was gripping the sheets beneath her and meeting her gaze anxiously. Rachel sent her a sexy smile before taking the extra appendage into her hand and stroking it. Quinn's head promptly fell back among the pillows and she groaned again. Rachel smirked and leaned down to swirl her tongue around the tip before moving to lick her way up from the very base of it where it jutted out from her body. She moaned herself when she felt nails digging into her scalp urging her to move lower.

She understood and moved her lips to Quinn's opening. She hesitated for a moment before running her tongue through the wetness. As she plunged the moist muscle into the warm cavity at the apex of Quinn's thighs and continued to pump her hand up and down the blonde's length, she couldn't help but ponder upon how strange it was that she was eating out a girl while simultaneously jerking the same girl off. The girl in question seemed to think it was the best idea ever as she thrashed her head from side to side, bucked her hips frantically and was letting frequent guttural grunts escape her parted lips.

When it seemed the cheerleader couldn't take anymore, Rachel removed herself from the space between the pale thighs. She chucked when Quinn made a sound of utter disappointment.

"What?" She asked, slightly out of breath. "Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

She hopped from the bed and removed her loafers, followed by her knee socks, skirt and finally, those damn polka dotted panties. Quinn licked her lips as she took in the nude girl standing by the bed. Wanting to touch her, she sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, and grabbed the tanned hips, pulling her closer. She buried her face between round breasts and breathed in the scent of her skin. Rachel's finger tangled in corn silk locks and pulled the other girl's face up so she could kiss her. Her teeth and lips found their way to a flushed ear.

"I wanna be on top."

Following that statement, there was a flurry of activity. Nightstand drawers were frantically searched through, Quinn was pushed onto her back, Rachel had climbed on top of her, a condom was rolled on and Rachel had positioned herself over Quinn.

Quinn's hands placed themselves on Rachel's hips and mocha eyes met hazel. The singer bit her lip and lowered her self slowly onto the girl below her. Both groaned at the sensations racing through their bodies as Rachel began to slowly rock up and down. Quinn was completely mesmerized. She took in everything from how Rachel's breasts bounced as she moved, how her eyes rolled back when Quinn would roll her own hips upwards, how one of Rachel's hands was massaging her own breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She was pulled from her awe when the girl riding her began moving faster and she leaned back, placing her free hand on Quinn's thigh and letting her nails dig into the skin there.

The girl's previously carefully controlled movements became rough and frantic grinding that had the Cheerio scrambling to keep up. She gripped the singer's hips in a bruising hold and bent her knees to give her thrusts more leverage. Rachel's face had turned a deep red and her breaths were only coming in sharp gasps. Suddenly, the brunette was coming with a keening wail so loud, Quinn was sure her fathers would hear it, even through the sound proofed walls. Her nails dug deeper into the pale thigh, probably drawing blood and her walls squeezed Quinn tightly, pushing her over as well.

Rachel moved off of the panting girl and collapsed by her side, snuggling into her. The two teenagers lay clutching each other, desperately trying to gain control of their heaving chests. Their sweat slicked skin stuck together and the warm heat generated by their feverish bodies and the smell of sex enveloped them. They lay in silence for several minutes, both completely sated. Once Rachel had the strength to do so, she pushed herself up on her elbows and pushed back the damp strands of corn silk hair matted to her counterpart's forehead and leaned down to taste her lips and neck.

"Stay the night?"

Quinn shrugged and nodded. Her parents didn't care what she did anyway, so long as it didn't affect either of their reputations adversely.

In the morning, Quinn was aware of two things; she wasn't in her own bed, and there was a naked body against her own. She groggily opened her eyes and saw only brunette hair. She smiled and brushed the strands out of Rachel's face. The other girl looked so peaceful and far less intense as she slept. Quinn sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss to the warm forehead. She was almost asleep again when she realized that something was missing. She reached under the covers and trailed her fingers down her own stomach and past her belly button. When she found nothing but neatly trimmed curls beyond that, she began to freak out.

Surely Rachel would have no interest in her when she was without her medical marvel as the only times they had been intimate were during full moon phases. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she cursed herself for being so stupid that she had forgotten that the thing was only around for a day and a half. A tear rolled down her cheek as she attempted to disentangle herself from the sleeping girl without waking her. She had pulled on her uniform and was opening the door when she heard a sleepy voice behind her.

"Quinn?"

"What do you want Treasure Trail?" She turned around and tried to appear apathetic as opposed to completely forlorn, but figured she failed miserably at that when concern pushed all evidence of sleep from Rachel's face.

"Quinn, what's wrong." The girl was sitting up now, holding the bed sheet to her bare chest.

"It's gone," the blonde managed in a shaky voice.

"What?"

"It's gone now and you're not going to want me anymore." A few more tears joined the other on her cheeks and she couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed by how whiny she sounded.

Rachel looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oh, Quinn, is that what you thought? That I only had sex with you because of _it_?" Quinn nodded feebly. Rachel rose from the bed, seemingly not caring that she was naked and approached the cheerleader. The blonde noticed with some detachment that there were, in fact, several bruises dotting Rachel's left breast suspiciously shaped like finger tips. The singer slowly undressed her, starting with her white tennis shoes and ending with her bra until she was left in only her little red panties. Rachel knelt in front of her and pulled them slowly down. It was strange not being met with a hard on, but it was a pleasant change.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the short curls, grinning at the soft moan it caused, and lightly massaged the porcelain skin covering protruding hip bones as she kissed her way up the girl's body and to her lips. She buried her face in the neck marked with bruises of her own creation and wrapped her arms around Quinn's lithe frame. The cheerleader's breath caught when their breasts pressed together. "You want to know a secret?"

She felt the blonde nod.

"I wanted to be with you even before I knew about the full moon thing. I've had very strong feelings for you for as long as I can remember, Quinn. I would've taken any opportunity to get closer to you."

She pulled back to study Quinn's reaction. She was pleased to see a blush coloring her cheeks and a small smile on her face. She kissed the curved lips quickly before taking the other girl's hands in her own and leading her to the bed.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, I would like to sleep some more. Someone wore me out yesterday. Maybe after a nap, we can go for round... whatever number we're at."

Quinn just chuckled and curled up against the tiny brunette. The smaller girl snuggled back into her and pulled the covers over them. She was burrowing further into the covers when she suddenly froze and rolled over to face Quinn with a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"Quinn, you _did_ remember to take off the condom and throw it away before you fell asleep last night, right?"

All the cheerleader could remember was coming and almost immediately passing out. She gave the brunette a sheepish smile. 


End file.
